


Rendez-vous

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drastoria, F/M, Fluff, a series of dates, apple picking, collection, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: A collection of ficlets of dates Draco and Astoria have gone on
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you beautiful people !
> 
> Here is the first addition to a new collection I have in the works ! Drastoria are one of my favourite pairings and I wanted to write more of them so the rendez-vous collection was born !
> 
> This collection is still very much a work in progress and uploads will be very sparse but I'm excited to share them ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

Draco gazed out the kitchen window of the manor, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jet black trench coat, scarf tightly wrapped around his neck to keep out the chill. Bundles of red and orange leaves were spotted around the garden, trees bare as autumn came fully into view. The sun was shining over the manor giving false hope of a delayed summer breeze instead of the cold chill that was present in the air. It was still early morning, the previous night's dew still slightly present on the windows, blurring his view ever so slightly. Birds chirped from their nests, announcing the start of the day and filling the air with their song. A mug of coffee sat on the counter in front of him, steam rising before slowly fading into the air as he waited. He watched as a robin flew into the garden, floating around for a moment before settling on the edge of the off balanced wheelbarrow leaning against the fence. He watched it gaze around, taking in the garden and its beauty. As like on que, the sound of a door closing behind him shook him from his trance as the robin flew away, disappearing into the distance. 

As Draco turned, coffee now in hand, his eyes settled on his girlfriend stood before him. Astoria’s brown locks flowed out from her beanie, just meeting her shoulders. Her curls usually flowed longer, grazing the small of her back but she had tried something new, settling on a shorter style when her last trip to the hairdressers came around. Her emerald eyes somewhat sparkled in the morning light, little flecks of gold illuminating when the sun hit just right. She was decked in a baby blue turtle neck jumper she had knitted the previous winter along with a pair of black jeans. The cuffs of her jeans were shoved into a pair into a pair of khaki hunter wellies Draco had gifted her. She was all cosied up, a woolen scarf wrapped snugly around her neck and tucked into her coat, hands in her pockets, a woven basket hanging from the crook of her arm. “You ready honey?” she spoke, a soft smile stretching across her face as she made her way towards Draco. He nodded her way, dumping the remains of his now cold coffee down the sink, rinsing the mug quickly before heading to grab his coat. 

Once he too was all wrapped up, Draco grabbed the keys before the pair made their way out of the manor. Once outside, the cool air nipped at any area of exposed skin, sending shivers through both their bodies. They began to walk, Draco pulling Astoria into his side, sheltering her from the earth's chill. They chatted as they walked, not about anything specific, just something to fill the silence of their walk. The morning's dew slowly slipped away, dissolving into the mounds of fallen leaves as they made their way closer to their destination. The sun had also made it’s full appearance but lacked its usual heat, allowing the autumn chill to stay present. They passed other couples out on their morning walks, sharing brief hellos and friendly nods as they passed. The silence surrounding them was nice, just the sounds of leaves rustling, birds chirping and the soft lapping water of the nearby stream filled the air. It was peaceful, a welcome sound. 

Eventually their destination came into view. The entrance was minimal, a handmade wooden entrance with Wiltshire Orchard in cursive red font at the top. Astoria led Draco in, hands now linked together. The courtyard was empty, the only other person in the proximity being the woman working in the ticket booth. The orchard was a place Draco and Astoria visited regularly. It was close to the manor and was always a peaceful place for a quiet date. As they reached the booth, Astoria told the woman they would like an hour slot for two as Draco handed over the donation. Tickets were free to enter the orchard but donations were welcome. Once they had their tickets in hand just in case someone asked, they made their way down a path towards the orchard itself. The trees began to create a somewhat tunnel as they made their way forward, deeper into the orchard before the path ended and opened up, the beautiful coming into view. 

The huge open field, occupied by nobody due to the early hour seemed to go on for miles. Fairy Lights hung from tree to tree and lit up the field magically once the sun set. Decked around the field were various picnic benches for visitors to sit and enjoy their snacks they may have brought and to just take a break. A grey concrete path was set out to allow visitors to walk on solid ground rather than the grass during the winter months. In the center of the field was a beautiful flower garden that was well taken care of and always included flowers that were in bloom for the month in question. Every time Draco and Astoria visited, the display was different which always allowed for surprise when they perused through it. They both paused, taking in the orchard's beauty before they began walking the path. 

Draco held the basket as they both began picking the apples, taking only the ones that were ripe. Draco reached for the taller ones as Astoria handled the ones nearer the bottom. As they passed each tree they stopped to admire its beauty. They knew it sounded weird, the beauty of apple trees but this orchard took so much care of it’s trees and made each one original. Every tree in the orchard had some sort of small addition to its area. Many featured small little fairy doors, all different colours and designs that Astoria loved to kneel and admire every time. Others featured little wooden decorations of various wildlife animals that nestled at the roots of the trees. They admired the intricate designs as they made their way around, the basket hanging from Draco’s arm filling up nicely as they walked. 

The basket was almost full as they reached the end of their route, the shorter of the two routes the orchard provided. Draco watched on as Astoria stood on her tiptoes, determined to reach the final apple she wanted to acquire. A smirk appeared on Draco’s lips as he watched his girlfriend, her tongue slipping out from between her soft pink lips as she stretched to reach the final one. “Would you like some help my love?” Draco asked, placing the basket down as he made his way up behind her, hands creeping around her waist as his chin rested on her shoulder. Astoria paused her efforts, turning her head to meet her boyfriend's grey eyes. The smirk from his face transferred to hers as she gave into her efforts, allowing Draco to help her. 

The pair stole a quick peck from each other before Draco placed his hands on Astoria’s waist. “You ready?” he spoke, a giggle trying its best not to escape as he prepared himself. “You bet” Astoria spoke, letting her amusement become evident in her reply. “Three …. Two …. One “ Draco spoke before lifting Astoria up, raising her up so she could easily retrieve the last apple she wanted. Within moments the apple was firmly in her grasp. “Got it” she shouted, her timid voice filling the empty space as Draco began to let her down. A shriek escaped her lips, followed by a hearty laugh as Draco began spinning them both around, the created breeze making her short curls flow with the wind. Eventually he let her down, tuning her to face him as his firm hands rested on the upper of her arms. “Thank you honey” she spoke, laughs still emitting as she gazed up at him. “Anytime” Draco replied, pulling her closer, strong arms pulling her close to his chest. As they broke apart, Astoria rose on her tiptoes once again, stealing a kiss, soft lips meeting slightly chapped ones before they broke apart. Astoria gave Draco a scrunched nose smile before making her way to place the apple in the now full basket. 

“Good mornings work I think,” Draco spoke, hoisting the basket into the crook of his elbow, his free hand intertwining with Astoria’s. Astoria agreed before wrapping her free hand around his arm as she leaned her head against it, the soft material of his trench coat meeting her cold cheek. “Let’s get home … There's an apple crumble ready to be made and I am starving” Astoria spoke, tugging in his hand slightly as she began to speed up from a fast walk, to a jog and eventually into a run. Giggles and shouts filled the field as they ran, Draco shouting about the apples bobbing up and down in the basket, threatening to escape as Astoria laughed back, telling him to hurry up. 

Eventually they came to a stop in the courtyard, slightly out of breath from running but laughs still escaping from their lips. Draco pulled Astoria in, tickling her side slightly in retaliation to her mischief. They said goodbye to the booth lady who waved as they exited the orchard and headed back in the direction of home, apples acquired and a morning spent enjoying each other's company. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you all enjoyed the first addition ! 
> 
> Any kudos and comments as always are much appreciated ! 
> 
> see you soon for another upload (hopefully)


End file.
